W.A.Y.N.E. (TV Series)
Not to be confused with Wayne (TV Series), a series by Tesla Man. W.A.Y.N.E is a Canadian action adventure telivision series developed by J.J Abrams (Fringe), Lionel Wigram (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows) and Andrew Kreisberg (Fringe, Arrow). It is based on the fictional vigilante Batman, with inspiration from the canceled 1999 television series Bruce Wayne. It premiered in North America on the CW on February 25th, 2014, with international broadcast in mid-2014. The series follows billionare playboy Bruce Wayne, portrayed by Joe Manganiello, who, after twelve years studying abroad following the death of his parents, returns home to Gotham City to fight crime and corruption as a masked vigilante dubbed "the Caped Crusader" by the Gotham City Police Department. W.A.Y.N.E. ''features various other characters from the DC universe, including Stephen Amell's Green Arrow, the two series taking place in the same expanded universe. To assist in promotion, a tie-in graphic novel titled ''Initiation Nights was released at exclusively at Comicon 2014 and later to the public in August 2014. On March 5th, 2014, ''WA.Y.N.E. ''was picked up by the CW for a full season. On June 12th, 2014, a second season was announced at San Diego Comicon. The second season will premiere on December 8th, 2014 and will feature 21 episodes. Synopsis The series follows Bruce Wayne (Joe Maganiello), billionare playboy of Gotham City, who spends 12 years studying martial arts and various subjects in Asia after the murder of his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne at age 13. Upon his return to Gotham City, he is reunited with his godfather and butler Alfred Pennyworth (John Hurt), Wayne Industries CEO Lucius Fox (Morgan Freeman) and his best friend and Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Elliot (Jensen Ackles). He is also reunited with Officer Richard "Dick" Grayson (Tyler Hoechlin), a former acrobatist and current police officer in the neighboring town of Bludhaven whose circus he visited while abroad. The circus was bombed by mobster Tony Zucco, killing both of Dick's parents and nearly killing Dick, his survival due to Wayne's intervention and rescue. During the day Bruce plays the playboy CEO trying to catch up after 12 years, at night donning a black mask and kevlar suit, wiping out the large mass of criminals who hold control over Gotham as a vigilante. Bruce's vigilante persona becomes the interest of Gotham Lieutenant Gordon (Bryan Cranston), who sees all of the good the vigilante does in Gotham, and his corrupt partner Detective Flass (Dorian Yates), intent on destroying him so to keep his power in the city. Bruce is constantly flanked by his butler Alfred, a former Mi6 agent who acts as Bruce's bodyguard during the day. Tommy is also holding secrets, holding the secret identity of the masked criminal Hush in the night. Cast *Joe Maganiello as Bruce Wayne *Bryan Cranston as Lieutenant James "Jim" Gordon *Tyler Hoechlin as Officer Richard "Dick" Grayson *Kate Beckinsale as Selina Kyle *Jessica De Gouw as Helena Bertinelli *Sam Worthington as Thomas "Tommy" Elliot, PHD *John Hurt as Alfred Pennyworth *Emma Watson as Barbara Gordon *Garrett Backstrom as Timothy "Tim" Drake *Paul Bettany as Jack "Joker" Knapier *Jensen Ackles as Jean Paul Valley * Chloe Grace Moretz as Stephanie Brown *Jake Short/Liam Hemsworth as William "Billy" Batson/Shazam *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Allison Scagliotti as Harleen Quinzel, PHD *John Noble as Future Bruce Wayne *Logan Lerman as Terry McGinnis *Dorian Yates as Detictive Arnold J. Flass Variant Opening Slides Throughout the series, various alternative opening slides have been chosen for special episodes. wayne1.png|From Gordon Army Flashback episodes wayne2.png|Mr. Freeze Origin Episode wayne3.png|Joe Chill Episode wayne4.png|GCPD Episodes wayne5.png|Poison Ivy wayne7.png|Arkham Episodes wayne8.png|Joker Episodes wayne9.png|Hush Episodes wayne10.png|Season 7 logo wayne11.png|Future Episodes Episodes Season One